iDidn't Know It Was You
by coffee-stained lips
Summary: Freddie and Sam talk on different screen names. Suddenly when they decided to meet up they realize its each other with this new secret. Challenge by Smartbabie.
1. Chapter 1

**Kind of short, I know. It's just to build up the story before it takes flight.**

I surfed my IM, looking for someone to talk to. Only Sam was online. I was _definitely _not talking to her. She wouldn't chat with me anyway. She hated my guts.

Right then, a brilliant idea came into my head. I would make a new account and talk to Sam. Maybe I'd even get her to spill some really good secrets for blackmail. Nah, I wouldn't do that; I was too nice.

I started making my new account immediately. The difficult part was making up a screen name. It had to be the total opposite of who I was. My real account was TechFreak02. Too obvious for Sam, or anyone else. After at least an hour of painstaking thinking, I came up with it. I typed BreathesFire as my new name.

It was a little dumb but at least no one would know it was me. This was going to be such fun…


	2. Chapter 2

Carly was supposed to IM me that day but the only person online was stupid Fredweird. Ugh. I had no desire to talk to that nub.

Bored, and hungry, I went into the kitchen and grabbed all the chicken wings out of the fridge. While I was eating them, I saw a thing on Oprah about a dude using a false name to do something, I didn't really care what. As I listened, a great idea went off in my brain. Laughing manically, I rushed to my computer.

I would make another account and maybe dig up some dirt on Freddork. Oh, I would _so _do that. I had to make a new screen name, something totally different from myself. It wasn't that hard. I started the account and put PrettyinPink as my name. I would never go by that name at all. The perfect plan.

Ooo, I'd have so much fun…


	3. Chapter 3

**I think the chapters might remain rather short, considering I flip-flop between Freddie's and Sam's point of views. However some chapters might be long, but not as of now. Sorry! :'-(**

I strolled over to my locker the next day. As I was pulling a few books out of my locker I noticed a new paper tacked to the bulletin board across from me. Curious, I walked over. Written in super fancy cursive font was:

IM me!

I am PrettyinPink

It must've been one of the girls in school. Maybe it was Carly; nah, she didn't like pink enough to put in a screen name. Maybe it was Melanie; no, she didn't go to Ridgeway. A few girls in my classes could own that name. Definitely not Sam, though; she detested pink. I made a mental note of remembering the name.

I walked to class. As I sat at my seat I heard a few people making guesses at who PrettyinPink was. Sam's name never came up. I smirked at the thought of giving her name as an option. She'd twist my arm into a pretzel if I did.

"Alright, settle down class." the teacher said monotonously. Then the whole class entered into a state of blah.

Being the kind of student I was, I had already read the assigned chapter so I knew what the teacher was rambling on about already. Since I knew (and had taken the notes) I decided to give a certain PrettyinPink an IM.


	4. Chapter 4

**A lot longer than most of the chapters will most likely be. Or maybe not. I don't know..._Anyway_, just read, please!**

I sat at my seat, not at all listening to the teacher's speech. Who cared what he said? I had more important things to worry about; like whether to go to the Groovy Smoothie or Galini's after school.

I checked my iTouch for any sign that someone had IMed me. I had one! It was addressed to PrettyinPink though. However it could've been Freddie. No, it was…BreathesFire?

_O-O-OK, _I thought. Shrugging, I read the chat message:

_BreathesFire_: Wat up? I saw ur name on the bulletin board.

I typed out my response.

_PrettyinPink_: Yep, thts me. Wat class r u in now?

_BreathesFire_: Math

_PrettyinPink_: Me 2!

I scanned the room for anyone who could possibly be this BreathesFire dude (or dudette). I didn't have enough time to look because the teacher said, "Miss Puckett, what's so interesting over there?" I shrugged coolly; teachers didn't intimidate me.

"Nothing." I replied, smirking.

"Well, then, keep your head down." he said, trying to look superior. _Okay, hotshot, _I thought sarcastically, _I'll just keep my head down and chat with a total stranger. _I checked the chat again.

_BreathesFire_: So who r u?

_PrettyinPink_: U tell me who u r first.

_BreathesFire_: No.

_PrettyinPink_: Then we'll never know :-)

_BreathesFire_: lol

_PrettyinPink_: I'm a girl. Thts all.

_BreathesFire_: Duh. And I'm a guy

Just then the bell rang. All the kids started to get up and leave. Hastily, I replied.

_PrettyinPink_: Class over. Gotta go.

_BreathesFire_: I know :-) See ya

With that I ended our chat. BreathesFire seemed okay enough. I knew all the boys in my Math class so I probably knew BreathesFire personally. I giggled at the prospect of Freddie being him. Yeah, right.


	5. Chapter 5

PrettyinPink seemed like a nice girl. Freddie had wanted to locate her in the classroom that day, but knew too many people would be on their iTouch texting to tell who was who. Countless times had he eyed girls in the hallway and tried to determine if they were PrettyinPink. In the end, he'd just end up more confused and with less information.

"Yo, Dorkwad, what's with the stupid face?" Sam asked him as he stood at his locker. He realized he must have been thinking so deep he wasn't moving. He quickly regained himself so Sam wouldn't make a fool out of him.

"Just working out a math problem." he answered, facing her.

"Only you, Benson." she said.

"Whatever, Puckett." he said, "Now, if you excuse me, I have to go and chat with someone."

"Does it look like I care?" she said, casting him a smirk. Then she left to give Gibby a Texas wedgie. Freddie rolled his eyes and took his iTouch out of his pocket.

_BreathesFire_: Hey, wat up?

It took a few minutes of waiting before he got his response.

_PrettyinPink_: Kid just got a wedgie.

_BreathesFire_: Texas?

_PrettyinPink_: O yeah

_BreathesFire_: lol

_PrettyinPink_: Wat about u?

_BreathesFire_: Just trying to find out who u r.

_PrettyinPink_: Good luck :-)

_BreathesFire_: I hav 2 meet u!

_PrettyinPink_: I want 2 meet u 2

_BreathesFire_: ok, the staircase in the main hall. Meet me there 2morrow, k?

_PrettyinPink_: Whatevs

_Breathes Fire_: l8ter

_PrettyinPink_: bi

He felt excited as he ended the chat. He would finally have a face to the name. Maybe she'd be his soul mate. Maybe she'd be his perfect match. _Great, now I sound like those people in romance novels, _he thought, rolling his eyes at himself. But who really knew? Anything was possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**In the last chapter I did it wrong. I didn't do it as Freddie's perspective, which was an accident, so I'm not doing it from Sam's perspective in this one. But I'll go back to the original style next time.**

Sam was a little surprised that BreathesFire wanted to meet her already but she didn't mind. At least she'd have a face to the name.

The iTouch buzzed in her pocket. She took it out and looked at it. _There he is, _she thought.

_BreathesFire_: Wat up?

_PrettyinPink_: Nm. U?

_BreathesFire: _Nothin

_PrettyinPink: _We still meetin up 2morrow?

_BreathesFire_: Hope so.

She pondered on what to discuss when she passed a poster advertising for the Spring Dance. She felt a light bulb go off in her brain.

_PrettyinPink_: Let's not meet 2morrow.

_BreathesFire_: Why not?

_PrettyinPink:_ Let's meet at the Spring Dance Friday.

_BreathesFire_: ok, I guess. As dates?

_PrettyinPink_: nah u might be a dork

_BreathesFire_: very funny

She grinned to herself. She wanted to delay the meeting for she enjoyed the mystery. But she _did_ want to meet him. It would be really cool to find out who the guy was-

BAM!

She fell down at the impact of something large. She saw as she stood up that it was Freddie. "Hey, watch where you're going, Fredwina!" Sam yelled as she saw Freddie struggle to his feet. He sneered at her.

"Back at you, Puckett!" he shouted, and walked off in a huff.

"Drama queen…" Sam mumbled under her breath. Then she saw something on the floor that caught her eye: an iTouch. _Freddie's _iTouch.

She checked the part of the hall where Freddie had left, and then kneeled down. She picked it up and gazed at the screen. Right there, was the same chat as the one on hers.

She blinked several times in surprise. _Freddie can't be him, _she thought. But the chat on his iTouch proved otherwise. After a minute of staring her mouth curled into a satisfied grin.

_Ooo, I can't wait to get some dirt on Freddork, _she thought evilly. She let out a small laugh, and sped off to class.


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for not being quick or making long chapters.**

"Here, Freddifer." Sam said as she tossed me my iTouch, "Dropped that." There was a nasty smile playing on her lips. I watched her as she walked off. It wasn't good if Sam smiled at you for no reason, especially if your name is Freddie Benson, which is what mine was. I checked my iTouch for signs of possible damage and, having found none, walked nervously to class.

I sat in History class, thinking about Sam. That smile made me nervous; she was planning something, something bad, against me. The teacher's speech was a buzzing in my ear as I thought of what unspeakable thing Sam would do.

The vibration of my text woke me from my thoughts. I quickly pulled it out and read the text. PrettyinPink.

_PrettyinPink: _Who u askin 2 the dance?

I almost typed Carly Shay when I remembered: she might think I was myself is I answered with that. Of course, a lot of guys liked Carly so it wouldn't be that obvious. Still…

I decided against Carly. I racked my brain for girls in my class when one entered that would surely drive off the fact that I was Freddie Benson.

_BreathesFire: _Sam Puckett

I didn't get a response for awhile. I shook my iTouch in case it was acting up. A reply came across the screen.

_PrettyinPink: _Really?

_BreathesFire_: Yup. How about u?

_PrettyinPink_: gtg bye

The chat ended right then. _Weird, _I thought, _Why did she-_ But my question was interrupted by the teacher saying, "Benson, for the fifth time, what year did the War of 1812 occur?" I rolled my eyes at the teacher's stupidity and answered, my mind leaving the text.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my gosh. Fredweird was going to ask me to the dance. Me. Not Carly. Me. It was the thing I least expected.

I tried hard not to run into Freddie. I didn't want to get into the position were he'd ask me. It would be the worst possible thing ever. But it's hard to avoid someone you usually hang out with.

"Hey, Sam." he greeted me as I was getting my books out of my locker. I clenched my teeth together.

"Hey, Freddichino." I said, not looking at him.

"Did you get the Biology homework?" he asked.

"Duh, no." I said.

"Oh, okay." he replied. I shuffled my books around, waiting, waiting…

"See ya', then." I looked at him, and he was walking over to Gibby. I felt so mad. Why didn't he ask me?! How _dare _he say he'll ask me, then blow me off! _Wait, hold up, _a voice in my head said, _Why do you care? _It was a perfectly understandable question. Why _did _I care? But when I get angry, I don't even listen to myself.

_Oh shut up! _I yelled at myself as I stormed over to Freddifer.

"Yo, Freddie." I said, and he turned to me, "Are you going to the dance with anyone?"

"No, not yet." he responded.

"Yeah, you are." I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him closer. "You're going with me." He stared at me, shocked.

"Uh…okay…um…" he stammered. I dropped him and walked off to class. Then I stopped. _What did I just do?! _I yelled at myself.


	9. Chapter 9

Carly was PrettyinPink. She had to be! How else would Sam have found out who I was? Wait, maybe Sam had a crush on me and asked to the dance because she liked me. No, that's impossible.

Oh well. When Sam Puckett asks a guy to the dance, he better freakin' say yes unless he wants to be caused bodily harm (which I personally get enough of). So, after school, Gibby and I went to the mall to shop for tuxedos.

When we _finally _found a store that would allow a shirtless Gibby in, we started browsing.

"I just can't _believe _Sam asked you out!" Gibby said (for the billionth time).

"She didn't exactly ask me." I reminded him, remembering the way she practically choked me.

"Whatevs. I can't believe she did!" Gibby yelled, "And you said yes!"

"Not much choice there either." I said, wondering if Gibby really was there. He picked up an orange tuxedo and held it against him. He arched his eyebrows. I shook my head as I eyed the bright tux fretfully. He shrugged, and went back to look for a (hopefully) better outfit. I grabbed a silky black one that looked rather handsome. As I started walking for the changing room I saw a brown and a blonde head bobbing in front me. I stepped behind a few mannequins to see the two without them seeing me.

Carly was dressed in a sleek purple dress that barely made its way to her knees. There was black lace at the edge. She posed in a mirror next to her, puckering her lips. But she wasn't what really caught my eye.

Sam had an elegant gold gown on. It trailed behind her like a wedding dress. It had small sequins that made it glitter in the light. Her hair laid gracefully on her shoulders and I detected that, underneath her dress, were heels. She looked…I have to say it, hot.

"Shane's gonna flip when he sees you in that." Sam said to Carly, who had stopped posing.

"Thanks." Carly said, then smiled slyly, "And Freddie's gonna flip when he sees _you _in _that_." Sam curled her lip in dissatisfaction.

"Like I care what that nub thinks." she said.

"Then why'd you ask him out?" Carly asked, looking very delighted. Sam blushed.

"C'mon, let's go buy these. It's starting to itch." she said, scratching her back. Carly laughed and they both disappeared from sight.

_Wow. _I thought, _Sam's hot_. And she was. Wait, make that beautiful. I can't believe I just said that. Well, whatever. She was truly beautiful and I guess I was glad I was her date.

I walked to the changing room again, a lot happier than before.


	10. Chapter 10

**Finished, finally! I know it's a little short and fast-paced but I hope you all still like it!**

Carly and I walked into the crowded auditorium. I searched for Freddie, though I really didn't care where he was. I saw him and my mouth fell open; his tux made him look broad-shouldered and his hair was slicked back. He was laughing with Gibby and Gibby's girlfriend (there's got to be something wrong with that girl). Freddie looked like James Bond…a hot James Bond.

Carly nudged me in the ribs and pointed to Freddie. I sighed and walked over to him. When he saw me his eyes seemed to light up.

"Hey, Sam." he said, "Wow, you…you're looking very nice."

"Thanks." I said nervously, "You…too." He grinned sheepishly. A slow song came on and Freddie extended his hand.

"Wanna dance?" he asked. I took his hand and we walked out onto the dance floor. I put my hands on his shoulders and he lightly set his on my waist. It was kind of nice. When he noticed I was comfortable, he pulled me closer.

"Freddie…" I said. I wanted to tell him about me being PrettyinPink. I took a deep breath and continued, "I know you're BreathesFire." He gaped at me, his eyes wide.

"A-are you…PrettyinPink, then?" he asked. I nodded. He averted his eyes. Then he said, "Sam, when I said I was going to ask you out it was because I didn't want you to find out it was me."

"Oh." I said. Surprisingly, I was disappointed. Was I falling for Freddork? I think I was…

"But, when I saw you in your dress," he recovered, "I was glad I asked you to come." I smiled.

"So you like me?" I said. He pondered a minute, then said, "Maybe…" I pulled him unexpectedly into a kiss. He was surprised but just held me tight. It was very blissful. When I pulled us apart he was smiling.

"I mean yes." he said, and we laughed. I kissed him again.

Good thing for that stupid coincidental mix-up.


End file.
